Her deepest secrets
by DreamLover508
Summary: What wold you do if you had an All Access Spy Camera ? Well Eisuke would certainly us it to spy on his girlfriend, but will what he sees & learns turn even an always calm cool and collected Eisuke soft, as his bestfriends grow fonder of Rika. Told from Eisuke's P.O.V and from MC'S p.o.v everynow and then maybe


_**Alright so I've had this in my head for a couple of days now so I thought I might as well put it to good use! So here it is, It's based on Kissed by The Baddest Bidder's **__His Spying Eye Story__**, but it'll be longer than the actual sub story.**_

_**Eisuke's P.O.V**_

_We were in the lounge watching the auction when the auctioneer said something about an all access spy camera which interested me in every way because I wanted to know what she did, looked like, said, etc. when she wasn't around me, so I put my price of 1.5 million dollars for the Spy Cam and almost as immediately as it's brought up to me do i set it up to the Monitor to see what my darling Queen does on her free time when she's not with me, with comment from the idiots._

_"Boss, why are you setting it up to the monitor?Don't you want to keep Rika all to yourself?" say the never-ending-busy-body-commentators Baba and Ota_

_"Just shut up, and change the monitor to HDMI" I say cooly_

_The minute the monitor's changed and I type in Rikas name I see Rika driving a rather expensive car, talking with her phone on speaker._

_"Eisuke, did you buy her a car as well?"Soryu asks surprise in his voice_

_"...No..." I say also surprised_

_"I don't care Ichigo, but by the time I get there everyone excluding the maids and butlers are to gather in the gymnasium you've got 10 minutes before I arrive." Rika says to the male voice on the phone_

_"But Rika-sama we're super busy now and we are in the process of training the new security g-" she cut him off mid-sentence which made us all laugh but the look on her face and her tone of voice were serious and scary as her next worse left her mouth, but were oddly familiar._

_"Ichigo, did you just talk back to me? You know just because I haven't been to MY HOUSE in 3 months, doesn't give you the right to talk back to me. Come to my office after the meeting you'll receive your punishment then." She closed the call before the guy could answer her_

_"Woah, Eisuke are you sure that that's Rika? It doesn't even sound like that damn kid" Mamoru said followed by Soryu_

_"Seriously, she sounds like she was raised by a mafia family" Sor says_

_She arrives in front of these huge gates and slips her arm out the window, puts in a password, and the gates open revealing a ginormous house with guards lined up to welcome her back as she gets out the car._

_"Welcome back Rika-sama" they all say but she seems pissed_

_"Why are you guys out here?" she says annoyed _

_"We were told by Ichigo that you were on your way back and that we only had 10 minutes to be at the gates waiting for you" one of them says fear on his face_

_"ICHIGO! GET YOU MOTHERF**KING ASS OUT HERE NOW!" Rika screams clearly pissed and everyone at the gates immediately flinch and someone comes out the doors of the house in front of her_

_"Welcome back Rika-sama" A stupidly young kid says_

_"I thought I said to have everyone waiting inside the goddamned effing gymnasium" she yells at the kid but he seems unaffected_

_"So?" he says with a smirk _

_Rika lifts her leg and knocks the kid out oon the floor while he holds his head and sides in pain._

_What was that for Rika-sama?"_

_"Ichigo get fuck outta my house now, and don't bother showing up for the next month or expect a paycheck for the next 4" she says entering the house to find a bunch of maids lined up on every corner of the house and her expression and voice change but not too much _

_"Welcome home, Rika-sama" all the maids say with wide smiles on their faces_

_"I'm home" Rika says with a soft smile I've never seen before _

_I turn around to find the guys with their jaws almost to the floor in surprise of the last 5 minutes._

_"No, that's definitely not Rika" they all say in unison causing me to laugh _

_"That's definitely Rika her voice just now was exactly the same as when she's with us"_

_and a small child-like voice rips through our talk as a two 3-year-old girls that look like her run towards her. _

_"Auntie Rika! We missed you so much!" the two little girls say excitedly as they trottle over to their aunt hugging her legs in excitement, and if I thought she couldn't get any nicer and sweeter I was proven wrong when she picked the two little children up and started walking up the stairs._

_"No way, whats with the genetics in her family they look totally like Rika but she only has older brothers so why do the little girls look totally like her?" Baba says so fast i barely understood a word he said but i get what he's saying_

_"Auntie Rika, when is your baby gonna be born?Before you left the house you told us you were pregnant" I hear one of the girls say and Rika looked as if she flinched inwardly, and I saw the sadness in her eyes, but not before asking the question we were all thinking_

_"What baby?!" we all said at the same time _

_"Hey, Eisuke, Rika was pregnant, and you didn't tell us?" Baba asks_

_"I didn't even know she was pregnant, it must've been before we even met" I say coolly but the question stays in my mind as she keeps walking and answers the children's question while we wonder where she has the baby at but we didn't expect her answer_

_"Gomene Rin, Ran but you won't be having a little cousin anymore" she says sadly_

_"Why auntie Rika? You promised us we were gonna have a cute baby girl cousin that we could play with and take care of." The girls say sadly _

_"Because, Rin Ran, due to... an incident a few months ago, and I lost it" she says as she stops in front of a corridor that has guards at the entrance of that corridor and in front of 3 of the 4 rooms in there_

_"Now off to bed both of you" she says softly kissing each child on the forehead and making sure they both enter their rooms and are in bed. When she makes sure they're both in bed she walk down the corridor to the room that has no guards which peaks my curiosity._

_"Why did she stop in front of the room with no guards?" I ask_

_"What's in that room? She looks so hesitant and sad I wish I could comfort her"Baba and Ota both say _

_Rika opens the door to the room and turns the light on to find a pink room with a white crib on the right side, a big king bed in the middle, and dolls and toys everywhere, but everything looks un-used, and we all fall silent as Rika starts crying while smashing things in the pretty 'n pink room and screaming things at the top of her lungs._

_"WHY?! WHY ME?!" She screams making us fall completely quiet as she falls to the ground. We've never seen her like this before, and it makes me think I've been ignorant to her feelings, I should pay more attention to her._


End file.
